Fabrevans One Shots
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: I'll be posting some of my Fabrevans One Shots here :) Just some short and random stories about Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray :) Enjoy!
1. Detention

**Detention**

Quinn stood in front of the door, thinking if she should really open it. She held on the doorknob and even before she could turn it, the door opened.

"Oh. Miss Fabray. What are you doing here?" The old lady asked. "Am I being called in the office?"

"No, Mrs. Cortez. I..." She paused and closed her eyes. "I was sent to detention."

"Are you going to replace me? Cause my shift is till the end of the day." She smiled.

"No. Mr. Lids sent me hear cause... I had an issue in class. I was told to stay for 2 hours."

The surprise on her face became present as the disappointment in Quinn's showed up.

"Well, well, well. This is a first Miss Fabray. I never thought this day would come." She smirked. "Go inside, take your sit. I'll just go to the restroom."

Quinn just nodded and entered the room. The classroom had about 3 unknown people inside. One looked like she's lost her future right before her eyes. Dressed in all black and, green hair and piercing in almost every part of her face. Her arms are covered with tattoos and she has the face of what the world probably called hopeless. She's sitting straight but she's obviously sleeping.

The guy 3 chairs behind her is really good looking. One problem though is he's weird. Quinn can hear him talking to himself.

"Maybe corndogs are made of a special kind of dogs. Like bulldogs. Or maybe Dalmatians. But spotted coats are also made of Dalmatians. Maybe spotted coats taste like corndogs too."

She's heard enough. She continued walking to find another seat. She saw the final guy in detention. It was a nerd. A guy in a wheelchair wearing braces and glasses. She has no choice, so she sat beside him. I mean, a guy in wheels shouldn't be so harmful right?

"Hey there." Quinn smiled.

"You're Quinn Fabray, right?" He asked.

"How did you know my name?" She was surprise that he knows her.

"Well, I read your weekly horoscope on the news paper. It matches me twice a month so I think you're really great." He smiled with a goofy face.

"Thanks." She gave an awkward smile. The truth is, she was only placed in the horoscope section because when she joined the editorial team, the only spot available was the horoscope. She wanted to be in the poetry section but that spot was full. Since being part of the newspaper gives extra credit for college, she grabbed the opportunity.

"I'm sorry but what is your name again?" She asked.

"Artie. Artie Abrams. I'm a freshman."

"I'm a junior by the way. Why are you here?"

"Multiple reasons." His head went down as he sighed. "First, I accidentally rolled my chair on my teacher's feet. Second, I accidentally spilled my drink on my teacher's pants. Finally, I accidentally locked my teacher in restroom. I thought it was the guys who were bullying me."

Quinn wanted to laugh but she decided to just keep it down. "And that happened to one teacher alone?"

"Yes. Mr. Briggs. He said if I wasn't in a wheelchair, he would've made me stand in front of the blackboard for a whole day. So, he just sent me to detention."

"Wow." She giggled.

"How about you? Why are you here? I didn't think that was possible. You're Quinn Fabray. Good girl, Smartest, Prettiest, and the Bravest in this school..." Everyone stopped when 3 famous faces entered the room.

It was the football team with the Quarterback. Typical jocks that run the school in their letterman jackets. Everyone knows them since the school is all about the football team. Wingmen Jake Pucker and Ryder Lynn went inside and behind them was the ever popular Quarterback, Sam Evans.

"It's the cool kids." Artie whispered to Quinn.

"Cool?" Quinn said, looking at him like asking if he's serious.

"Yes, cool. They're popular and they're hot." He giggled.

"They're okay but that doesn't mean they're cool." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the book inside her bag.

Sam was sitting on a chair with his feet crossed on top of the desk. Ryder was sitting on one of the desks beside Sam while Jake was sitting on the chair in front of Sam's desk.

"Hey, guys. Look, its wheelchair boy!" Ryder said and the two other guys laughed.

Artie waved like the little dork he is with a smile reaching his ears.

"Come here, boy. Give me a massage on the back will you. Your face is stressing me out." Jake said as the three of them laughed again.

Artie nodded and was about to wheel himself to the boys when Quinn interrupted.

"Artie, don't." Quinn extended her arm to stop him from moving.

"Excuse me?" Jake said, surprised that a girl cut her off. "Artie, come here." He repeated.

Artie started to move again when Quinn stopped her for the second time. "Artie, I said don't."

"What's your problem, missy?" Jake asked.

"I don't have a problem. I think you do... You have a problem with your brain." Quinn raised her brow and crossed her arms across her chest. Everyone laughed, even the guy who talks to himself.

Jake felt embarrassed. He stood up and was about to attack the girl but Sam stopped him.

"Jake, sit down."

Everyone looked at Sam as Jake followed him.

"Who are you?" Sam raised his brow on Quinn but she remained quiet and just stared at Sam. "Don't you know who I am?" Sam added.

"Oh, I know you. I just don't give a damn about you." Quinn bravely said. "That goes to the two of you too." She told the wingmen.

"Enough, people. Be quiet." Mrs. Cortez said as she entered the room. "Mr. Lynn, people sit on chairs, not on desks. Mr. Evans, put your feet on the ground. The way it should be." She sat on her place as the boys followed her.

Sam looked at Quinn and whispered. "I'm not done with you, wizard."

Wizard? Why did he call her wizard? Does that mean he knows who she is? Quinn exhaled in irritation. This boy is so arrogant he doesn't even deserve her time.

"Thanks Quinn." Artie smiled at her.

"No worries. Next time, don't do everything they tell you to do." She looked at her watch and it's 4:35pm. She still has about an hour and 25 minutes to stay there. It's been a very unlucky day for her. She doesn't know how long the others will stay there since the school doesn't close until 9pm.

Quinn opened her book and decided to just read to kill time. Sam and the boys were quietly planning on how to get back at Quinn for what she did. Mrs. Cortez was grading some papers while the others were sleeping.

The classroom had 4 rows and 4 columns. Ryder, Jake and Sam were sitting at the back, corner left. Quinn and Artie were at the second line from the back, corner right, while the rest were in front.

"I can't believe she answered you like that, bro." Ryder told Sam.

"Yeah, if the teacher wasn't here, I'd bang her hard till she begs me not to." Jake said as Ryder laughed. Sam was quietly thinking. He was playing with his pencil, twirling it through his fingers.

"You okay, Sam?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking a way on how to get back at Quinn." He crunched his knuckles.

"You know her, dude?" Jake asked.

Sam's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. "What? Hell no. I just saw her name on the school paper the other day." He said. "Hey, do you still got that rubber band from chemistry class?" He asked Ryder.

"Yeah, here." He handed it to her. "What are you gonna use it for?"

"Oh nothing." He grabbed it and brought out his notebook from his bag. "Cut some small strips of papers." They do what he tells them to and gave it to Sam.

"Now, let's try on our first target." Sam pointed it to the weird guy who was talking to himself and fired it like a slingshot.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" He shouted from behind. It hit him right behind the ears and the three of them laughed.

"Mr. Moore, do not shout." Mrs. Cortez warned.

"Mrs. Cortez, I think there's a ghost in this room. Someone hit me behind the ear!" He was feeling really scared.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boys. They were being really mean. She just shook the thought away until she felt a piece of folded paper hit her in the back of her head. She closed her eyes and closed her book.

"Mrs. Cortez, can we ask the gentlemen from behind to stop pestering the people in front?" Quinn informed the teacher.

"We didn't do anything, ma'am. We're just sitting here, being the good boys that we are, reflecting on what we did to Mr. Stork a while ago." Sam smiled like the little angel he's trying to be.

"You two, be quiet. I'm busy finishing these papers." Mrs. Cortez told them and went back to the papers. The boys quietly laughed again and Quinn tried to stay calm. She kept telling herself to let it go. She only has about 40 minutes left in that hell room.

She went on and continued reading her book. Everything was quiet for a little while and she didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

"Hey, Quinn. My time is up. I gotta go now. My mother's waiting for me outside." Artie said as he fixed his stuff before wheeling himself to Mrs. Cortez' table.

"Alright, you take care Artie." She now felt more alone but she tried not to care. 30 minutes won't be too long if she kept reading the book.

A minute or two after Artie left, she felt the need to go to the restroom. Quinn stood up and asked permission from Mrs. Cortez and she was allowed. She washed her face and tried to stretch out a bit. She was so excited to go home, finish homework and just spend time with her lovely bed. She returned after a couple of minutes and when she entered the room, the blinds of the window were open. The sun was targeting her eyes as it was about to set in a couple of minutes. She wondered why there were open and she headed to her seat. She couldn't see clearly and when she sat, she felt something sticky on her butt.

Her mouth opened in disgust and uncomforting feeling. She stood up and saw squashed chocolate on the back of her skirt and the three boys behind laughed out loud.

"Wow, Quinn. You should have finished your business in the girls' room." Sam teased and the three of them laughed more.

"Ugh!" Quinn nearly screamed and went up to Sam and slapped him across the face.

"OH!" The two other boys said and laughed at Sam for being slapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you picking on me? Are you gay?!" Quinn shouted; clear enough for him to hear her anger.

"Miss Fabray! What's wrong? What happened to your skirt?" Mrs. Cortez asked.

"Evans and his boys placed their melted chocolate on my seat!" Quinn argued.

"Hey! You do not have any proof to blame your accident on me!" Sam teased more. "You should be the one to face some consequences. You slapped me for no reason! Plus, you called me gay!"

"I slapped you because you are an arrogant little ass who would pick on anyone you want because you think you rule this place yet you can't even get a grade of B in class without using your popularity!"

Sam stood up as he couldn't control his range. "That's foul already! Stop using my personal achievements into making me some kind of a mean Grinch! You're the one who has no respect and stepping into the fights of other people! Learn to check your line!"

"Alright, enough! I've had enough of you two shouting and bickering on each other! You both are here to pay for your horrible actions. Now... Since you just added another horrible action, I'm adding 1 more hour for the both of you and the rest can go home by 6pm."

"What?!" Sam and Quinn both shouted at the teacher. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Come on, Mrs. Cortez. I still have homework to finish. It's been a really long day..." Quinn tried to explain.

"You can't do that. There's a game on ESPN by 7. I need to be home by 6:30 to make popcorn and all..." Sam said.

"Unless you both want to make it 2 more hours, you better sit down and keep quiet." Mrs. Cortez ordered and went back to her seat. Sam and Quinn had no choice but to go back to their places and keep quiet. Quinn tried to clean herself up and went to the seat farthest Sam which is the first seat in the left upper corner.

6 o'clock came and everyone was preparing to leave. Jake and Ryder teased Sam about missing the game and wished him good luck with just Mrs. Cortez and Quinn around him for one whole hour. Quinn just continued reading her book and didn't mind the people leaving as she didn't want to feel jealous of them.

15 minutes after 6, the classroom remained quiet. Mrs. Cortez was finally done with her papers as she stretched out her body. Sam was just listening to his music when Mrs. Cortez called for their attention.

"I'll be back by 7. I have to bring this to the faculty room and rearrange the papers by section." She stood up and grabbed her things. "I'll leave you two. You detention slips are still with me so you really can't leave the room until I say so. Do anything you want. Just don't break anything." She said and left the room. After a few seconds she went back and added, "Oh, and uh... No one will leave the room dead or pregnant." She warned Sam as he raised both hands in defeat and left the room.

Sam laughed out loud when it was just him and Quinn. Quinn didn't mind all the jokes as she felt really tired and just wanted to go home. After a while, everything was quiet again. Quinn closed her book and decided to just sleep on her desk. She just needed a moment to close her eyes and relaxed. When she was finally feeling the calm moment, she heard a loud noise coming from one Sam Evans.

"And you'll see me waiting for you, at the corner of the street! So I'm not moving! I'm not moving! Yeah!" He kept shouting the lyrics of the song. Quinn lifted her head and looked back at Sam. His eyes were close like he was really feeling the lyrics of the song.

She decided to go back to sleep. After a while, he was singing loud again. She felt so pissed so she threw her left shoe at him. It hit him directly in the forehead.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" He asked, as he removed his headphones.

"If you're not aware, you're not the only one in this room. Learn to shut up." Quinn raised her brow at him.

"Well, we wouldn't be here in the first place if you knew how to shut your mouth a while ago." He said, putting back his headphones.

"Alright, what is your deal? What do you want from me?" She turned around to face him.

He just kept singing and acted like he can't hear or know she's talking to him.

"You're a waste of time." She said and stood up. She went closer to him and he was surprised that she's just inches away from him.

"If you're gonna slap me again, I swear I will kiss you, lady!" He warned.

She kneeled down and looked at him. "I was gonna get my shoe." She said. "I'm tired, okay? Can you please just stop pissing me for 20 minutes?" She looked really tired and her eyes were like tearing up a bit in frustration. She grabbed her shoe and was about to go back to her seat when Sam stopped her with two words.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned around.

I'm sorry about the paper and the chocolate and all." Sam stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "I've just never met a girl who would stand up to me and be brave enough to embarrass me in front of people."

"Not every girl in this world is scared enough to fight back at men..." She said.

He moved to check her back. "It'll be pretty hard to clean that up with just tissues. It'll be harder to go home with chocolate stains on your behind." Sam said as he removed his letterman jacket and handed it to Quinn. "Wrap this around you when you go home."

"No, I'll be fine. I can take the walk of shame." She pushed his hand back to him, rejecting his offering.

"It's bad enough that you embarrassed yourself in front of 6 people. The rest of the world doesn't need to see it." Sam said as he wrapped the jacket himself around Quinn's waist, covered her enough to not show the chocolate stains. "There."

She had no choice. The jacket was already there and honestly, she felt more comfortable with it. "Thanks, I'll have it dry cleaned by tomorrow and just delivered it back to you in the locker room."

Sam smiled at him for the first time. This was different. It wasn't the teasing or pissing time, this was an actual sincere smile. Quinn smiled back and accidentally blushed.

"You're blushing." Sam giggled.

"I'm not." Quinn immediately removed the smile in her face to deny his statement.

"Yes, you are. Your cheeks are turning red. I see it." Sam laughed again.

"Shut up, Sam. I told you to stop pissing me. Just 15 minutes more and we can stay away from each other's hair." Quinn said and she was caught off guard when Sam grabbed her by the arm and lightly slammed her to wall, cornering her with both his arms.

He stared at her in the eyes and she doesn't know what to do. She was still in surprise and felt like her body was frozen in the middle of his strong, masculine arms.

His smiling face turned into a more serious one. "You have the most perfect eyes I've ever seen." He whispered, with their faces literally inches away from each other.

She didn't know why she was going to do what she was about to do. She lightly and slowly slapped him in the face with a shy and terrified emotion in her face.

Without any thinking, Sam went in to place his lips on her. He kissed her and her lips were unlike any other. They taste of her cherry lip balm was so inviting and the softness just made him rest his lips on her a little more while. He pulled back after a while.

His head went down in embarrassment and as hers faced her left side in the same feeling. Sam brought his hands back inside his pocket.

"Do you have a horoscope for an Aries today?" He asked, blushing and smiling at her.

"You read my horoscopes?" She was surprised that a popular kid reads her section on the newspaper.

"I've seen them about once or twice... Do you want me to read yours? What's your zodiac sign?" He asked.

"Capricorn." She said.

"You're gonna get asked out for tomorrow night at 8. Breadsticks."

"Do you want to know your horoscope?" She asked back.

He just nodded and smiled.

"If you're gonna ask someone out for tomorrow night at 8 at Breadsticks... She'll probably say yes." She bit her lips in shyness.

Sam smiled and they both giggled.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I came here to tell you guys that you're both free to go because you might be getting a bit hungry... I hope I'm not interrupting any business." Mrs. Cortez said and smirked. She knew something was going on and she felt bad for interrupting the moment.

Both of them looked at her and nodded. She handed both of them their signed detention slips. Quinn went over to get her bag and Sam fixed his too.

Before Quinn could go out of the room, Sam spoke up.

"Quinn!"

She turned to face him.

"Be safe on the way home." He said.

"You too." She replied with a sweet smile. "Have a good night, Mrs. Cortez." She told the teacher and left the room.

Sam smiled and he can't seem to take it off his face. He walked to the door where Mrs. Cortez was standing beside.

"I smell the start of something new, Mr. Evans." She smiled at him and he just laughed.

"Have a goodnight, Mrs. Cortez." He said and walked out.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans. I know you had one." She smiled too and turned off the lights of the room.


	2. At The Hospital

At The Hospital

Sam checked the dextrose of their most recent patient on the 5th floor. He was working as a nurse at the San Francisco Medical Centre. He was told that their patient has been asleep for 2 days now due to a car accident. The patient is under the possibility of losing her memory but also the possible truth of being okay. She has a broken left arm but that's it. She was pretty lucky to be alive.

He checked if the needle was still in place and was surprised when her hands moved. Sam waited for about 10 more seconds until she moved her whole hand. The patient was responding well. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was his lips. They were oh so big but by the looks of it, very kissable.

Sam wasn't able to move for a while, not even speaking until he heard her voice. They were quite deep but very angelic.

"Where am I?" She asked in a deep and low tone. Her voice proved that she was still in a weak state.

"You're in a hospital. You were in a car accident about 2 days ago. How are you feeling?" Sam asked, leaning forward to check if the girl was still awake. Her eyes were trying to open but unconsciously closing.

"Sore. Very sore."

Sam giggled. "Well, that's only normal. The car went upside down when you had your accident."

"Really? What happened?" She did not believe what she just heard. Flipping cars only existed in movies for her.

"Your car lost its break and apparently drove through a ramp. That's how the car flipped over." Sam smiled. He wasn't a relative of hers but the accident was all over the news.

"Do I have amnesia? I'm sorry, I don't remember you." She finally said. She's been wondering who this guy was since she woke up.

Sam laughed. "It's fine. We've never met before. I'm a nurse here. Do you remember anything?"

"Last thing I remember was driving home from the office... And then, bam. Everything was dark." She was staring at nowhere, still feeling surreal of what happened.

Sam gave him a smile to make her feel safe. "Then, you're fine." The girl looked at her when she noticed the adorable smile gleaming from the side of her eyes. She couldn't help but smile back. "I'll just call the doctor to check on you."

The nurse left and Quinn took the time to think about everything. She was told that her breaks died causing her car to flip over and beak her arm. What happened after that? Did some random people take her to the hospital? Do her parents know that she's in the hospital for 2 days? What about her work? Just then, the doctors came in with the same nurse she had the chance to talk to.

"Ms. Fabray. So good to see you're awake." The doctor greeted. "My name is Doctor Edward Willis. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Weak. Confused." She said she felt a pain in the arm. "Wow. That's painful."

"Your arm was casted the day you got here. We found broken bones and some minor bruises all over the body. You're only feeling the pain now because you're already conscious."

That made sense. "Does my family know I'm here?"

"Yes. Your parents were here yesterday. They said they're not sure when they'll be able to check on you again so they asked for double guidance from the nurses."

She felt even more wrecked. Her parents were one of the busiest people in San Francisco. Always having meetings and going on business trips; that's why she decided to move out of the house and just stay in a condo her father bought her. "Until when will I stay here?" She asked.

"Well, you're under observation for at least a week. After that, we'll see if you can go." The doctor smiled. "Any more questions you want to know?"

"Yeah... Uhm..." She paused, feeling embarrassed with her question. "Do you guys have any food here?" She bit her lip in shame.

Sam couldn't hold his laugh which made her smile.

"Considering you were asleep for 2 days and your only food since then passed through that dextrose, we promise you the best meal for tonight. Dinner will be served in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled.

"The buzzer beside you lets you call for help at the nurse's station. If you need anything, just press it and one of the nurses will be here." The doctor and nurse left to give her time to relax before she eats dinner.

A little while later, Sam came back with her food. She was watching TV when he came in. She had to catch up on the news on what she missed. She is a writer for a newspaper, after all.

"Dinner is served." Sam said, smiling. He placed the tray on the over bed table and dragged it to the patient. "You got roast beef, mashed potato and some Caesar salad."

"Great. Thanks." She reached for the knife before Sam could get it. Sam moved backward to see what she'll do. Quinn tried her best to slice the beef on her own but she was obviously struggling. She did it and took a bite but the process of her, feeding herself alone is quite long. An hour might pass and she won't even be half way done yet with her food.

Sam was quietly giggling on the side. "I hope you know I'm here to help you eat. Eating with one arm is pretty hard. Especially if you haven't had solid foods for 2 days."

Quinn looked at him. She wasn't mad or anything but she has her serious face on. "Well, I hope you said that before I started to struggle here."

Sam went closer to her and grabbed the knife and fork. He started slicing the beef. "I would've voluntarily done it if you didn't get the knife first." He was about to feed her the beef but she was just staring at him. "Open mouth?" He said and she did.

Quinn chewed on and she couldn't stop staring at him that it was starting to feel awkward. "Is there something on my face?" Sam asked.

She realized that she was ogling at his face so she turned the other way. "I'm sorry. I... I'm still in shock from the accident. I've been staring a lot since I woke up." She lied. Good thing, she was a quick thinker.

"Oh... Well, most patients who came from intense accidents are like that. Still feeling surreal and all." Sam giggled as he gave Quinn a bit of the salad.

Quinn just smiled at him. She continued taking a bite and was just watching the news. Sam kept trying to open up a conversation.

"So, how's the food? Good?"

"I guess so. At least, better that the normal hospital food they give. Thanks for the special order." She giggled.

"Your parents paid for the VIP treatment. You food is 10 times better than those in the... un-VIP section." Quinn laughed at his term. He didn't want to call them the poor ones so he just used whatever came in his mind. He smiled at her laughter. "That's good. You should laugh and smile more. It helps you get better."

Quinn smiled back at him and didn't speak anymore. She finished her food in no time then took some medicines. When Sam was about to leave, Quinn had to thank him.

"Thanks for the lovely meal, Evans." She said.

Sam stopped, realizing she read his name plate on his uniform. He turned around and smiled at her. "My name is Sam. Evans is my last name. And you're welcome."

Quinn smiled back. "Thanks, Sam."

"Have a good night, Quinn." Sam said as Quinn rested the whole night. Even if she was asleep for 2 days, she still felt very tired.

Xxx

The next day, Quinn's parents dropped by after hearing the news that their daughter was awake. They both explained as to why they can't be there to watch over her. They have to be in their office as they had an important proposal to continue working on. Quinn understood. She was so used to being alone since she was 12. 12 years later, her parents never changed. They're still the same old money focused parents. They left after an hour for an important meeting with some big bosses.

By lunchtime, a different nurse was assigned to Quinn. A sweet looking girl named Rachel Berry. Like Sam, she helped Quinn with everything she did. Quinn was kind of hoping for Sam to come in but she didn't mind it anymore. Maybe he was on for a night shift.

Evening came and still, another nurse came in. It was a different boy. He tried to feed her too but she rejected his help. She ate on her own but the nurse was there to assist her in everything she needs while eating.

Just before ending her meal time, Quinn bravely asked.

"How many nurses are you in this floor?"

"10 nurses for this floor per shift, ma'am."

"Do you change shifts per day?"

"Yeah, well we get to have one day off then, 2 days for Morning, 2 days for Afternoon and 2 days for the evening shift."

She thought it was too much to ask for Sam's schedule so she just smiled. "I just thought how stressing your job is."

"It becomes a lot easier when you get used to it." He giggled. After a while, he left to let Quinn rest for the night.

Xxx

The next day, Quinn had plans to try and figure out what Sam's schedule is. She would buzz from time to time and just ask for random things until she gets the right nurse.

In the evening, Quinn buzzed again which was like her 17th time of the day. A girl nurse went inside.

"Hey, Quinn. Need more blankets?" She asked and Quinn felt the sarcasm in her tone.

"Uh, no. I just want to ask if... What time will Dr. Edward drop by?" She tried to ask a more serious question.

"Dr. Willis won't come by till tomorrow. Time is still unsure but he'll be here tomorrow. Is that all?" The nurse smiled to still be respectful.

"Yes, thanks." Quinn said and the nurse left. She decided to give up and let fate get in their way. Quinn just wanted to see him again. Something about him made her different after the accident.

The next morning, Quinn didn't bother to expect to see her most awaited nurse anymore. Breakfast came and a girl nurse served her food.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray. Breakfast is ready." The girl greeted, placing the food on the over bed table.

"What do you got for me?" She asked.

"Oatmeal. Yum!" This girl was so bubbly and all smiles that she's making her mood lighter. Quinn grabbed the spoon and ate the food herself. The nurse prepared her water and medicine while she ate. Quinn tried to open up a conversation. This girl looked like she could keep a secret. Why not go for it then?

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Marley. Marley Rose." She turned to face her and smile then she went back to what she was doing.

"So you're on morning shift?"

"Only Wednesdays and Saturdays." She giggled.

"Do you..." She paused. She really wanted to know. "Do you know Sam Evans?"

"Oh, yeah. Samuel. He's on Afternoon duty today. He'll be here by 2 in the afternoon." She smiled and felt something was up. Marley turned around and saw Quinn smiling. "Someone seems to be having a crush on Sam."

"Please. I'm too old for those crushes." Quinn laughed. After a while, she asked again. "So, Samuel is his real name?"

"We used to call him Samuel but he thought it was too long so we call him Sam now." She giggled and went closer to Quinn's bed. "Have you met Sam before?"

"He was the first person I saw when I woke up." She smiled at her and her eyes were glowing. "Something about him...makes me want to be strong at the same to, I want to stay weak."

"What do you mean?" She sat down on the space on her bed as the conversation's getting interesting.

"He makes me what to fight and be better. To finally get out of this bed and be normal again. But then... I want to be weak. If I'm weak, I get to stay here longer...then I'd see him every day." She was smiling hard and cheeks were turning red.

Marley laughed hard at her little crush. "Tell you what. How about I will assign Sam as your personal nurse but it will be our little secret."

Quinn laughed. "I... I don't think that's a good idea. He might get sick of my face."

"Are you serious? You're gorgeous. Any guy would be honoured to see your face everyday." Marley teased her as she laughed again.

Are they seriously planning on this? Is she going to say yes?

"Come on. It will help you feel better. I mean, he's not yet even here but you're smiling like it's your last day on earth!" Marley joked as they both laughed.

"Alright, alright! Fine! But this is all your plan, okay? I don't have anything to do with this."

"No worries. I got your back." Marley said. Later on, she needed to leave the room and Quinn felt really excited for the afternoon shift. She hopes she's not looking too obvious.

Xxx

"Oh, Sam. Great. You're here." Ryder said.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Sam said, after changing to his uniform. He was getting ready for his duty.

"Nothing really. Just got done giving some meds around." Ryder giggled, fixing the trays of medicine. "Have you seen the patient in 5017?" He asked, smirking as he clasped his hands.

How could Sam forget her? She has the most amazing smile ever. Don't get him started with her eyes. "Why?" Sam asked, not to sound obvious.

"I went there to give her some meds and wow, she looks so damn hot." Ryder whispered. There were quietly talking about Quinn.

Sam giggled. He was right but he can't talk to him about her like that. She wasn't just a hot chick. She was a beautiful girl. "Dude, back off. You wouldn't want to scare our patients away with your creepy likings."

"Well, you should see her. Then, you'll know what I'm talking about." Ryder giggled.

"Oh, I've seen her man. I was there when she was brought to the emergency room, operating room, transferred to a private room and the moment she woke up." Sam smiled and lean back on his chair with his hands locked behind his head. "She was a real life sleeping beauty."

Ryder was looking at him. He looked like he was day dreaming and Ryder couldn't hold his laughter. "Let me guess. Are you her Prince Phillip?" Ryder laughed louder.

"Shut up." Sam jokingly smacked him on the arm as they both laughed. Their conversation got hold off when the buzzer monitor screen lit up. "5017" it read.

"Looks like it's your lucky day." Ryder said, smirking at Sam and he just smacked him again. He stood up, ready to go to the patient when Ryder teased him more. "Don't you dare kiss Sleeping Beauty yet!"

Xxx

Sam exhaled for a bit, trying to calm the big grin on his face before knocking on the door. He raised his hand and knocked 3 times. Held the knob and opened the door. Sam entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss..." He saw that the patient was sleeping. He moved closer to her and examined Quinn's face. She was really beautiful. He couldn't stop smiling, remembering what Ryder and him talked about a few minutes ago. He noticed that her hair was covering her eyes, he was about moved it away with his hands until he realized something.

If she buzzed a couple of minutes ago, how can she be fast asleep right now? Sam moved back a little and started to speak. "Are you fake sleeping?" He teased her with a bit louder voice.

Slowly, Quinn's straight lips was turning to a smile and she slowly opened her eyes and laughed out loud. "Gotcha!" She was laughing hard.

Sam was confused yet he was holding off his laughter. "So... You called me... Just to prank me?"

Quinn's giggling self started to fade until her face became serious. "Are... Are you mad?"

"What?" He was surprised. "Uh, I mean.. No.. I don't know." Sam became more confused and giggled to himself. This made Quinn smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" She asked.

"My schedule just didn't fit with your buzzes so..." He smiled. "Looks like you're a lot better now. You're smiling a lot."

"Thanks." She said and smiled.

"So... Anything else you need? Besides pranking?"

Quinn laughed. "I do need someone to talk to."

"I can dial up the phone for you. Just give the number of your friend..."

"I meant... I want someone to talk to. Maybe... We can talk?"

"You want to talk to me?" He asked, slightly blushing.

Quinn just nodded and smiled like a child.

"Uhm... Miss Fabray, it is against the rule for us nurses to stay in a patient's room for a long time." He placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Quinn... Call me Quinn."

"Okay... Uh, Quinn. I'd love to but I have follow hospital rules. I'm sorry."

Quinn became a bit sad. She wanted to spend more time with him but she didn't want him to lose his job. "Okay..." She said with a low tone. "Will I still see you later?"

"Of course. Just buzz me when you need me." Sam smiled and turned around to leave when Quinn spoke again.

"Buzz!" She said, imitating the sound of the buzzer. Sam stopped and turned back around.

Sam giggled. "Yes?"

"See you later, Samuel."

Sam was surprised that she knows his real name. Maybe it was obvious cause the only names that can be shortened to Sam are either Samuel or Samantha. "Sam for short." He smiled at her.

"I like Samuel better." She smiled back and he just giggled before leaving.

Dinner time came and Quinn was excited to see Sam again.

"Bon appétit!" Sam greeted with the best French accent he can and Quinn laughed.

"Are we having French menu tonight?"

"Sadly, no. Just American Salad and chicken strips."

"I'm fine with that." She giggled. Sam placed her food on the table and dragged it over her bed. He gave her the utensils and went to get her some drinks.

"Aren't you gonna help me eat?" She asked.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "I was told you didn't like being fed. They told me you'd rather eat alone." He giggled.

"Well... I need help right now."

Sam looked at her and smiled. He went closer to her and started to feed her like the other day.

"I guess, we can talk now." Sam said, giving her a bite of the chicken. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I don't know. You?"

"There's nothing really interesting about me. How about you tell me something about yourself?"

Quinn smiled. "Okay... I'm 24. I'm a writer. I love apples. My favourite colour is pink. Your turn."

"Well, I'm 25. Obviously, I'm a nurse. Not a big fan of apples. Grapes, though, are my favourite and my favourite colour is blue."

"Are you kidding? Apples are the best." Quinn was surprised.

Sam squinted his nose and shook his head. "I think I've only had 3 apples in my life before." Sam giggled. "Where are your friends? I mean, I don't think anyone has ever visited you yet."

"I just moved here to San Francisco. I mean, my family and I have moved here about 6 months ago. My only friends are the neighbours, workmates and whenever I get the chance to meet a random person like you."

"What about the boyfriend?" He asked, trying not to be obvious that he's wanting to know more about her love life.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" Quinn giggled.

"The fact that you didn't answer my question, I'm guessing you do have a boyfriend." He smirked and Quinn laughed at him.

"No." She smiled at him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Her food was on hold as he stopped. He smiled at her and they were both obviously blushing.

"How about you? What does your girlfriend do?"

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend? And don't use that same response I did."

"You ...can't be single with that face." She was serious but she smiled after.

Sam's face wasn't happy at all. "I'm married with 2 daughters."

Quinn's face fell like she was about to die. "Oh... That's uh..."

"Gotcha!" Sam said with a smirk and laughed. Quinn lightly slapped his arm.

"If my left arm isn't casted, I would've choked you in the neck until you passed out." She said but laughed with him after.

"No. I'm single, too." Sam smiled and they were just smiling at each other. Minutes later, Sam had to leave. Quinn let him go and said thanks for a good conversation. Before leaving, Sam told her that tomorrow is his day off. Quinn was quite sad but she didn't want to sound obsessed with him so she just smiled.

Xxx

It was around 4 pm when Quinn got the good news. By 5pm, she heard someone enter the room. He was wearing a baseball cap, a blue shirt and jeans. He was also carrying a pink basket of apples when Quinn saw him.

"Sam?"

"Uhh... Hey Quinn. Just thought I'd drop these off for you." He showed her the basket.

"My favourite." She smiled at him.

"With your favourite colour for the basket." He giggled and placed it on the table.

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you." She said, looking at the basket.

"So, how are you?" He asked, sitting on the bed beside her. Quinn placed his free hand on Sam's folded leg on the bed.

"I'm good. Dr. Willis said I get to go out tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"That's amazing. Congratulations." He said. "Hold up. Let's celebrate with your favourite fruit." Sam stood up and grabbed one apple and washed it. He went back to his place on the bed in front of Quinn.

"Here, take a bite." Sam reached it close to her mouth to take a bite and so she did. "Very good, big girl!" He teased as if she was a little kid.

Quinn grabbed the apple. "Okay, your turn." She did the same thing he did to her but Sam moved back a bit.

"No. You know I don't like apples." He said.

"Please, for me. Come one." She held his hand, pulling him closer to take a bite but he was pulling back.

"No. I really don't want to." No one realized, their hands were on each other pulling the other to its side.

"Please, Samuel. Come one. One bite!" Her eyes were really convincing and he just couldn't say no.

"Okay, fine." He went closer, thinking twice if he would really give in to her request. He was battling between his mind and heart and so, the heart won. He took a bite and had a stank face while swallowing the apple. Quinn just laughed out loud at him and he couldn't help but laugh too.

They spent more time talking, getting to know each other and feeding one another some apples. Sam left during Quinn's dinner time. Marley was on duty to help Quinn for dinner time. They both had strange and teasing face from the girl so Sam just decided to leave.

Xxx

The next day, Quinn was gonna go home. Her parents called and said, a driver will take her home cause they were both in a business trip in San Diego. Sam's duty was on the afternoon so Quinn decided to go home at around 4 in the afternoon. Sam helped her pack her things. The driver was waiting for her downstairs and the cart for Quinn's stuff was outside with her wheelchair.

"Ready?" Sam asked, loading Quinn's stuff on the cart.

"Yeah. All set." Quinn said just before going down the bed. Sam helped her walked to the wheelchair but Sam still had one more question before releasing the patient.

"Uhm... Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Will... You... Go out... With Me?" He was shaking and slightly smiling.

"Yeah, I will. You said you'll push my wheelchair till I get in the car. We're gonna go down together." She didn't get him. She thought he was asking if she's gonna bring her to the car, down at the lobby.

"I... I mean, like on a date? I won't be seeing you until your next accident so..." He giggled. Was he really expecting her to get another accident?

She smiled, feeling glad that he asked that before she got out of the hospital.

"Dinner tonight at my house?" She asked, as she sat on the wheelchair.

He leaned forward and whispered. "I'll be there."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE :)**


	3. My Student's Dad

**My Student's Dad**

"Are you sure about this, Santana?" Quinn said, playing with her hands.

"Quinn, we're 5 people away from the door. There's no backing out."

Quinn's hands were still shaking and she had to admit, she's having cold sweats. "Maybe I should just go home. I still have to check some papers." She said, almost leaving the line but Santana stopped her.

"No, Quinn. Come on. It's Saturday night. You'll have Sunday to finish those papers." Santana said. "Stop being the opposite of fun."

"I'm not being the opposite of fun." She raised a quotation signs in the air. "I'm just being professional."

"Stop. Okay?" Santana said. "Right now, you're not Teacher Quinn. You're just regular Quinn. When's the last time you went to a bar anyway?" She asked, as they moved forward.

"I don't know... Junior year in college?"

"My point, exactly! It's about time! When's the last time you went out with a boy?" She was lining up what she's been missing.

"Sebastian and I broke up a month before I got the job at Seaside Elementary. I don't think I'd ever want to date yet."

"That was like 2 years ago!" Santana laughed. "I'd ask you when was the last time you had sex but I don't think I want to know now." She said and Quinn just raised an eyebrow at her. Finally, they were next to get inside. "Here's the thing. Never reject a guy inside but never give your number unless you're sure of him. Just have fun. Accept their number if they give it to you then forget about them after." Santana advised her friend and they went inside the bar.

They got inside and what hit them were dizzy lights and smoke machines. Loud music exploding throughout the place and it just keeps getting harder and harder to walk as there were people everywhere. Santana held her friend's hand to make sure she wouldn't get lost. They went straight to the drinking counter to order some drinks.

"What can I get you fine ladies?" The bartender asked.

"Two appletinis please." Santana ordered. "So, find any guys you like?"

"Haven't looked yet. All these lights are burning my eyes." Quinn said, squinting her eyes to look at the crowd.

"Come on. It's like the Pacific Ocean right there. So many fishes! I already saw 3 fishes for me." She said, waving at one guy at her far front.

"We've only been here for about 2 minutes. How are your eyes that fast?" She asked and giggled. Finally, their drinks came.

"You're just not looking, honey." She winked at her as they drank their martinis. Quinn closed her eyes after taking her first sip.

"Wow. I haven't had some of these for a long time." Quinn said, feeling the different vibe in her throat. It doesn't feel like her usual water/coffee/juice drink.

Santana just laughed at her. Suddenly, two guys came up to them.

"Hey girls. Can we get you something to drink?" One guy with a Mohawk said.

"We still have something to drink but my name's Santana." She said extending her hand. "And this is my friend, Quinn." Quinn waved at the guys.

"My name's Puck and this is my buddy, Finn." He said, introducing the tall brunette beside him. "Do you maybe want to go down on the dance floor, Santana?" He asked the Latina who was already on her feet. Santana nodded and winked at Quinn. She knew what she meant. _She just got her fish, time to get to know mine_, Quinn thought to herself.

Finn sat where Santana was sitting a while ago. "So, are you having fun?"

"We just got here like 10 minutes ago. I don't think I feel the fun yet." She giggled.

"Want me to show you some fun?" He slowly placed his hand on her bare thigh. She was wearing a black cocktail dress which was above the knees but when she sits, it gets high about 5 inches above the knees. Before his hand could go higher, she stopped him.

"Uh..." She removed his hand. "I don't think so." She gave him an annoying smile and rolled her eyes. Finn realized she wasn't like 99% of the girls in that club so he just said whatever and left.

Quinn decided to just drink on her own for a while. She's aware that she's one of the prettiest girls in their small town. She figured, she'll just wait for another guy to approach her.

Xxx

An hour has passed and 4 guys have approached Quinn. No one lasted cause all they did was try and talk her into having sex with them. She was starting to get tired and she's had about 3 cocktails drinks. Suddenly, a blonde guy approached her.

"What do they want? Sex?" He said, appearing out of the blue. "A screwdriver please." He told the bartender.

Quinn was surprised by his presence. "What?"

"The guys who approached you. They left after about 10 minutes so it must mean you rejected them."

"How did you..."

They guy cut him off. "I've had my eye on you since I got here. I just didn't know to approach you." His drink and he started sipping.

Quinn just giggled. She ordered the same drink as his. "Now that you're here, I guess you figured how."

"Well, I couldn't stand seeing you get hit on like that." He giggled. "Sam. Sam Evans." He extended his hand for a shake but Quinn didn't take it.

She just smiled at him. "Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Beautiful name...just like you." He said and Quinn laughed. "So, what are you doing here Quinn?"

"I don't know either." She shook her head and smiled. "My friend just dragged me. How about you? What brings you here, Sam?"

"My feet brought me here saying there's a beautiful girl named Quinn Fabray waiting for me." He winked at her and she just laughed again. He was cracking her up.

"You're a funny guy." She said, trying to control her laughter.

"I was trying to be serious but okay, at least I'm a funny guy." They both laughed. "That's a plus point for me right?"

"I'll give you a toast with that." Quinn said and their glasses clicked.

"Alright. That's good." Sam was playing with his glass. "What do you do in life?"

"I'm a teacher." She said and covered his mouth with her finger. "But! I know how to have fun too." She removed her hand and giggled. "I just had to say that cause my friend said I wasn't fun enough."

Sam smiled at her. "I wasn't gonna say anything. I think you're fun. I mean, you managed to keep the smile on my face since I got here."

Quinn giggled and whispered, "Thanks." She smiled back and decided to ask. "What do you do in life?"

"I'm jobless and homeless." His face went down like he was devastated.

"Uhm... I'm... I'm sorry I didn't know..." She said, trying to comfort Sam but then Sam laughed out loud.

"I'm joking, silly!" He said, laughing harder. Quinn lightly slapped him on the arm. "But no, I own a small restaurant. Just started about 6 months ago and so far, it's going well. A second branch is already under planned."

"That's great for you. What's it called?" She asked.

"Gabrielle's. It's beside Starbucks on the 27th West Avenue."

"Good. I'll check it out sometimes and maybe you could give me a discount when I pass by." She teased him and laughed.

"You'll get a free meal if you'd go on a date there with me." He said and they just both laughed. They were having fun and Sam was the first guy that lasted for about an hour with her. Quinn was actually starting to like this guy. He hasn't failed to make her laugh and smile yet. Unfortunately, Santana pulled her up who seemed to be in a rush.

"Quinn, we have to go, now!" She was pulling her away from her seat.

"What? Why?"

"Jake is here. I think he saw me."

"Jake? You mean, your obsessed ex boyfriend?" She laughed and so did Sam.

"Yes! We have to go now!" Santana said as she pulled Quinn out of the building. She was so strong that Quinn was completely dragged and she had no choice but to follow the Latina.

Sam stood up and tried to stop them. Quinn tried her best not to get dragged by Santana but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I'll... I'll see you when I see you Sam!" Quinn shouted before they got out of the door.

Sam tried to stop her but there were too many people in the way, he lost his chance.

Xxx

It's been days since the night at the bar and Quinn has barely forgotten about the night but not the boy. He doesn't know where to find her but she knows where to find him. She kept thinking if she should visit his restaurant but felt like it would be too much. She didn't want him to think she was obsessed with him or what.

Thursday in class, Quinn had to make announcements.

"Alright, kids. Tomorrow, after school, I'm going to meet your parents or guardian for just a quick discussion on your grades." She told her pre-school class of 12. "Tell your parents to come over after class." The bell rang and she sent the students home.

Friday came and she had to meet with her students' parents. One of the hardest things in being a teacher is that you tell their parent if the student is good or bad. Luckily, only 2 kids in her class were bad. Not really bad but just not attentive.

Finally, only one student was left waiting. She was still waiting for her parent in the play room while Quinn fixes her stuff. A couple of minutes later, the parent arrived.

"Good morning, Ma'am. I'm Gabby's father."

Quinn was on her back as she was erasing the writings on the board. She turned around and greeted him back.

"Good morning, Mr. Eva..." She wasn't able to finish his last name when he saw who the father was.

"Quinn?" Sam was almost as surprised as she was.

"Oh my God." Quinn said in disbelief of who she saw.

"You're her..." Both of them started. They were still in shock when Gabby pulled her father's hand.

"Daddy, I wanna go to the play room." She poked her daddy on the leg.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll just pick you up later." Sam said as he released his daughter's hand. Quinn's jaw was still dropped when Gabby left the room.

Sam went closer to her. "Quinn, I tried to find you..." He was unable to finish his sentence as Quinn slapped him across the face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?! You were flirting with another girl behind your family?!" She was extremely furious about this.

"Wait, I can't explain!"

"No! Do you not realize how embarrassing this is?! What will Gabby's mother say? That I'm not a fit instructor? Do you want me to lose my job?!"

"Quinn! Listen to me!" He held her on both arms and shook her to stop talking. "Sit down. Stay calm. I'll explain everything." He pushed her down to a chair. He sat on the chair opposite her.

"Gabby is my daughter. I didn't tell you at the bar 'cause you kinda left sooner than I expected and... I didn't want to push you away." He said.

"But you still shouldn't have been there. You're married. You have a family..."

"Let me finish, Quinn!" Sam said, tired of getting cut off. "Gabby's mom left us 3 months after she was born. We don't know where she went. We tried to look for her and found out she died of suicide a year after Gabby's birth."

Quinn became silent for a while. She didn't know about this yet she judged Sam too fast.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"No. It's fine. You just slap really good." He said and they both laughed.

Quinn was looking at him and smiling until she remembered the main reason why they were there. "Uhm... Okay. Well, let's discuss Gabby's standing." She said but she got an irrelevant response from him.

"Why didn't you go the restaurant? I tried to look for you but I didn't know where."

Quinn looked at him. "I... I was...busy." She lied.

"Didn't you like me? I was okay, right? I mean, I was better than those who tried to hit on you first."

"Sam..." She exhaled. "We're here to talk about Gabby's standing in class. Nothing else."

Sam nodded and smiled. His smile was really contagious so Quinn smiled back at him, hiding the blush.

"Gabby's really great in class. She has good grades..." She stopped as she felt his eyes on her with that same goofy smile. "Okay, Sam. Can you stop with the staring and the smiling? I can't concentrate here." She looked at him and he just laughed at her.

She went back to the papers. "But the problem with Gabby is that she's not very active with recitation... Okay, why are you licking your lips?" She nearly shouted at him but he was just laughing.

"I'm not doing anything!" Sam said, laughing as hard as possible. "Go on. I'm listening." He said and covered his mouth, holding his laugh.

"What's so funny, Mr. Evans?" She asked in a more serious way.

He figured he better behave since Quinn was starting to get annoyed. "Nothing... Ms. Fabray. I'm sorry." He sat properly and listened to what Quinn has to say.

"As I said, Gabby is a very quiet girl but when it comes to written exams and quizzes, she's always on top. I think the child's feeling shy in class to speak up for herself."

"Yeah. I get you. Maybe she is. I'll try and talk to her to know what's up."Sam nodded.

"Great. I guess that's all." She arranged the papers but separated one and move it closer to Sam. "If you could just please sign here..." She pointed.

"I'd sign that if it was a marriage contract..." He joke but her death glare said enough. "Just kidding." Sam added and smiled. He signed the paper and Quinn mixed it with the rest. She stood up and gathered her stuff before leaving.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Evans. Drive home safely." Quinn smiled at him, nodded and walked out but Sam stopped her.

"Wait! Quinn..." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Anything else you need, Mr. Evans?" She asked.

"I mean, we still have some unsettled business to take care of, you know..."

She cut him off once again. "I've told you everything you need to know about Gabby's performance in class. I'll see you on the next PTA meeting. Have a good day."

"Quinn, stop being so professional." He said and she stopped walking. "I'd still want to date you. Give me a chance here." Sam said, feeling desperate as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Quinn turned around and smiled. "We'll see. Have a good day." She said and left the room.

Sam fist bumped the air and jump for victory.

Xxx

Monday morning, Quinn arrived in her class room a bit late. She got inside the room and saw a big bouquet of roses on her table.

_What the hell_, Quinn thought.

"Good morning, guys." Quinn greeted her students.

"Good morning, Teacher Quinn." The kids said in chorus.

"You have flowers Teacher Quinn." One girl said.

Quinn was still surprised. She didn't know if someone was trying to pull a prank on her or something. "I know...but I don't know who it's from..." She said, nearing her table. Before she could read the card, Gabby answered her question.

"It's from my Daddy." Gabby smiled at her and Quinn just looked at the child, trying to question if she was serious.

She opened the card and confirmed it.

_Go on a date with me? –Sam Evans_

She tried to fight back her smile but when the kids made noises, she couldn't control it.

"Does he love you, Teacher Quinn?" One boy asked.

"What?" She asked, coming back from her daydreaming.

"My daddy buys my mommy flowers too all the time. He says it's because he loves my mommy."

She became speechless.

"Justin Bieber gives flowers to girls and he says he loves all the girls in the world." Another girl testified.

"Do you Gabby's daddy?" Asked by another student and that's when Quinn wanted to say something but there were no words coming out of her mouth.

"Do you like my daddy?" Gabby finally asked and everyone was staring at Quinn like they were interrogating her.

"I..." She didn't know what to say. "This isn't the right place to talk about adult stuff like this, kids." She said, putting down the bouquet. "Remember, we still have to practice math."

Everyone expressed their sadness with the activity by saying 'aww'. Quinn successfully changed the subject without the students asking about it again.

Xxx

Tuesday came and Sam had another get up to invite Quinn for a date. Quinn learned her lessons so she went to school early. Minutes before the bell rang, Gabby arrived in class. Quinn was happy to see that the girl wasn't carrying anything suspicious. Gabby placed her stuff on her table and went up to Quinn.

"Good morning, Teacher Quinn." She smiled at her teacher.

"Good morning, Gabby." Quinn smiled back.

"Teacher Quinn. What time is 8 o'clock?" She asked.

"When the small hand of the clock points at 8 and the long hand points at 12. That's 8 o'clock." Quinn said and smiled at her. Suddenly, the bell rang. "There! When the school bell rings, it means it's 8 o'clock in the morning...which means, it's time to start the class." Quinn smiled and stood up.

"But teacher... My daddy asked me to tell you to look out the window at 8 o'clock."

"What?" She asked, feeling confused. What was he up to this time?

Quinn walked by the window to see what's outside. She felt a bit embarrassed when she saw an airplane going around the air with a banner. She couldn't help but smile though.

_Will you go out with me, Quinn?_

She immediately pulled down the window blinds.

"Alright. The sun is shining hard today so we should just probably keep the blinds closed." She said, looking at her students. "Who's ready for some math songs?"

Xxx

Wednesday came and Quinn knew something was bound to happen again. This time, she wasn't feeling nervous but she was quite excited. She just hopes it won't be something lame. Unfortunately, it was.

Before finally leaving the room, Gabby approached her.

"Hey, Gabby. Aren't you gonna go home yet?" Quinn asked.

Gabby sighed. "I have something to tell you, Teacher Quinn."

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, feeling a bit worried about the child.

"My daddy said he needs your number in case of an emergency." She was pouting at the teacher and it was obviously acting.

"Tell Daddy, the school will contact him if there's an emergency."

"But he said, it's important that he gets your number for personal reasons." The kid was 6 years old but she was heck of a smart child.

"Okay, hold on." Quinn said and grabbed her pen and paper to write down the number _911. _Quinn gave it to Gabby. "There you go. Give that to Daddy. Tell her it's from Teacher Quinn, with love." She smiled and sent the girl home.

"Thank you, Teacher Quinn." The girl wasn't aware of what those numbers were so she skipped away, smiling and thinking she was successful.

Xxx

Thursday, Quinn didn't mind him anymore. The day passed by without any signs from Sam. She figured, maybe he stopped. Maybe he got tired of being rejected. Maybe he didn't like her so much after all. Finally, it was dismissal time and Quinn couldn't think of anything to be with than her bed. She got out of the building and was about to get inside her car when suddenly, she heard music coming her way. She saw a full marching band playing up beat love songs. She watched the band perform in front of her. After their performance, a banner was raised yet again.

_Dear Quinn... Please date Sam!_

Quinn just laughed at the efforts the marching band did. She applauded them as a sign of appreciation and she thought that was enough.

"You guys are good! Keep it up!" Quinn said and went inside the car. She really wanted to be with her bed already. She started the engine and drove home, leaving the marching band empty handed.

Xxx

Sam sighed at the news. He just got a call from the leader of the marching band saying Quinn left without an answer. He put down his phone when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Daddy..." The little girl kept knocking.

"I gotta go, Jim. I'll call you back." He said and stood up to open the door. "Hey, baby. What's wrong?"

"I want to sleep beside you." The little girl pleaded.

"What's wrong with your room? You love it there!"

Gabby didn't answer anymore and her hugs were enough for Sam to say yes. "Alright, get there in bed." She ran to the bed and Sam followed her. He lied down and kept Gabby inside his arms.

"Gabrielle..." He said, waiting to see if the little girl was still awake.

"Do you remember what you always wish for Santa every Christmas?"

"A giraffe?" She asked.

"No, not that one. That's number 3 on your list. What's your number 1?"

"A mommy." She said in a sad voice. Suddenly, her face lit up and she jumped in excitement. "Is teacher Quinn going to be mommy?" She asked her father with the biggest grin ever.

Sam didn't want to disappoint his daughter but he had to tell her. "Honey... Sit down first." He said and so she did. "I really like Quinn. I met her about 2 weeks ago. I didn't even know she was your teacher." He sighed and brushed his daughter's hair. "But I don't think she likes me back. Do you want teacher Quinn to be your mommy?"

The little girl nodded with a pout.

Sam didn't know what to say anymore so he just pulled his daughter into a hug and tucked her into sleep. He told himself, tomorrow is the last day. He'll try one more try to ask Quinn for a date and if she really doesn't want to, he'll just step back and stop bothering her.

Xxx

"Alright, that's it for today children. I'll see you all on Monday. Have a nice weekend." Quinn said and the students all ran out of the room while Quinn erases the writings on the board. As the students were going out, Sam was going inside the classroom.

"Quinn?" He said as he entered. He was wearing a blue long sleeve polo with a long stemmed rose in hand.

She turned around and saw him. "Oh. Hi there. I'm actually in a rush so..."

"This won't take long. I just need to talk to you. Give me 10 minutes." Sam said, stopping her from going out of the room.

Quinn stood still and just nodded.

"I've been trying to ask you out for a week but they don't seem to be working 'cause, well, we haven't gone out yet so..." Sam smiled and she smiled back. "I really like you Quinn. The moment I saw you at the bar, I knew I had to be with you." His face was serious but she was completely blushing already. "I told myself, I'll go here today for the last time and...if you really don't want to go out with me, then fine. I'll stop bugging you. I just wanna one last chance and ask if you might wanna have dinner with me, maybe." Sam said, putting his left hand inside his pocket.

Quinn just gave him a half smile and didn't speak.

"I bought you a rose, by the way." He handed her the flower and she willingly accepted it. When the rose was in her hand, she smelled it and it still had that fresh smell. Sam placed both hands inside his pockets.

Finally, Quinn knew it was time to speak up.

"Sam... This is what I was waiting for."

He looked at her, confused.

"I didn't need your big bouquets, your airplanes, and even your marching band. I just needed you. I was just waiting for you." She said and smiled.

"You really should have told me that in the first place. Now, all my funds for Gabby's tuition are gone." He joked and Quinn laughed out loud. "So, what do you say?" He asked again.

She went closer so that they were facing each other. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you Sam Evans." She cupped his face with one hand. "I just want one thing."

"Tell me."

"I want you to have more time with Gabby than me. She's your daughter and no matter what happens, Gabby comes first before me." She smiled at him. "I don't want her to think I'm stealing her daddy from her."

Sam quietly giggled and held her hand. "Deal." He smiled and they both giggled. "Don't worry. She won't think that way. She thinks you're gonna be her mommy. She's been wishing for one since she was 3 and a half."

Quinn giggled at the thought but she didn't want to think of the future yet. She just wanted to focus on right now. "We'll see if we get to that point."

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Quinn said and smiled.

Sam kissed her hand and was about to leave when Quinn stopped him.

"Sam, wait." She pulled him by the hand.

"Yeah?"

"You said, 10 minutes." She looked at her watch. "You still have 3 minutes with me." She raised her eye brow and smiled at him.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. "Well, Gabby and I plan to get some ice cream. Do you maybe want to change that 3 minutes to 3 hours and come with us? And maybe tell her the good news yourself?"

"I'd love that." Quinn smiled at him. Sam extended his hand and Quinn reached it as they walked out the place hand in hand. Gabby came up to them and Sam carried her. The three of them went out for ice cream that day looking like a family.


End file.
